Madeline
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Sequel to 'Charisma' Hope you like it! Working on a Parker/Hardison FF now. ENJOY!


**I Do NOT own anything 'Leverage'. All rights go to the respective people. This is for enjoyment only. Please Read and Review! **

****Flashback****

_It was business as usual at the Leverage office, and she was glad for it. It was only a matter of time before she would defiantly have to tell the team, as well as Eliot, about her expecting something rather large to come before the end of the year._

****End Flashback****

Charisma was sitting at the bar in the Leverage office while Eliot cooked something on the stove. Nate walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee and took the paper to the table. Parker plopped down beside Charisma and smiled at her. Granted Parker's smile was meant to be kind and gentle but it always came off as creepy and psycho. Charisma smiled back at Parker as she reached for her coffee mug.

Eliot saw her reaching for the mug that was sitting next to him at the stove. Without looking away from the eggs he was frying, he reached over and moved the mug to the other side well out of reach. Charisma huffed, slightly regretting telling him her 'wonderful' information.

****Flashback****

_ "Oh, god…Eliot…" moaned Charisma._

_ Eliot rolled off of his fiancé and laid next to her. Charisma rolled over and wrapped hr arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowly went back to normal. She absent-mindedly traced patterns on his chest._

_ Eliot frowned slightly and grabbed Charisma's hand. He looked over at her as she stared off into space. He pulled out of her arms and sat up and looked at her. Charisma turned to see Eliot frowning at her._

_ "What is it, baby?" asked Charisma._

_ "I should be asking you that," said Eliot._

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Charisma._

_ "You zoned out on me. Started tracing patterns on my stomach. You haven't done that in six months. What's wrong?" asked Eliot._

_ "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just thinking," said Charisma._

_ "About what?" asked Eliot._

_ "You, me, us," said Charisma shrugging her shoulders._

_ Charisma reached on to the floor and grabbed Eliot's discarded button up shirt. She pulled the shirt up over her shoulders and buttoned a few of them. Eliot watched her, the frown never leaving his face. Charisma leaned over and ran a hand across his cheek before she kissed him._

_ "I'm not leaving you, if that's what you are thinking," said Charisma. "You are stuck with me."_

_ Eliot smiled slightly at the fact she wasn't going to disappear, but she was still thinking about something. The alarm clock on the bedside table chirped saying it was 6:30am and that they needed to head to Nate's. Charisma moved from the bed and jumped in the shower. Eliot sat in the bed thinking about the different things she could be thinking about. Once Charisma and Eliot had showered they climbed into the truck and started off towards Nate's apartment._

_ Charisma was looking out the window for the majority of the ride and Eliot was at his wits end trying to figure this out. Finally he gave up; he took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_ "Are you going to tell me what you are thinking about?" asked Eliot._

_ "In time," said Charisma._

_ Eliot sighed, "I'm going crazy over here trying to figure it out."_

_ Charisma smiled, "Stop worrying about it. I'm fine."_

_ Eliot pulled up to a stoplight; thankful it was red. He looked over at Charisma not convinced._

_ "Charisma, tell me what is going on," said Eliot. "What has got you thinking about us?"_

_ "Eliot, drop it. I will talk about it when I want to," said Charisma._

_ "Damn it, Charisma. Are you in trouble?" asked Eliot. "You need to tell me if you are. I can't help if you don't tell me!"_

_ "DAMN IT, ELIOT!" shouted Charisma. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"_

_ Eliot sat there, shock written all over his face. She had only blown up at him once in the year that they had been together, and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that again. Eliot sighed and laid a hand on Charisma's thigh. He gave it a gentle squeeze as the light changed and he took off._

_ "I'm sorry, Eliot. I didn't mean to yell," said Charisma._

_ "It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me," said Eliot._

_ "No, you deserve to know," said Charisma. "I'm just trying to figure out how to voice it, is all."_

_ "Just tell me," said Eliot._

_ Charisma smiled and she grabbed his hand off her thigh. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it before placing it back on her thigh. Eliot smiled at the small gesture, which meant whatever she ha to tell him wasn't as bad as he thought it was._

_ "Don't' freak out, okay. You are driving," said Charisma._

_ "Okay," said Eliot._

_ "I'm pregnant," said Charisma._

_ Eliot stared out the windshield, shock written all over his face. Charisma was afraid he hadn't heard her, but when she went to speak again his hand flew up in a 'don't talk right now' motion. Charisma closed her mouth and waited for him to talk._

_ Eliot was sure he heard her wrong. She didn't just say that she was pregnant. No that's impossible, right? She couldn't be, could she? Eliot looked over at Charisma who was waiting patently for him to soak it all in. They stopped at another red light. Charisma shifted in her seat and Eliot took slow deep breaths. He finally blinked and turned to look at his beautiful fiancé._

_ "Are…are you sure?" asked Eliot._

_ "Well, since I haven't had a period in two months and the fact that my doctor said the pregnancy test came back positive, oh, and the fact that my OB/GYN showed my the tiny embryo; yeah, I think I am," said Charisma._

_ Charisma usually turned to sarcasm when she wasn't taken seriously. She usually used it with Parker and Hardison, and rarely ever with Nate and Sophie. Eliot smiled as he pulled into a parking spot up from the bar. He jumped out of the truck and walked over to meet Charisma when she closed her door. Charisma turned to walk towards the bar when Eliot picked her up and spun her around a few time before she placed her on the ground and kissed her. Charisma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Eliot was the one who broke the kiss, for two reasons. Reason 1: he needed to breathe, and was sure Charisma did too; and Reason 2: he wanted to talk to her._

_ "I take it you're happy?" asked Charisma._

_ "Extremely," said Eliot._

****End Flashback****

Sophie walked over to where Charisma was sitting and tapped her arm. Charisma turned to face Sophie.

"Can I talk with you a minute?" asked Sophie.

"Sure," said Charisma.

Charisma jumped down from the bar stool and followed Sophie into a room off to the side. Sophie closed the door and turned to face Charisma. Charisma looked at her and cocked her head to the side. Sophie smiled before she pulled Charisma into a hug. Charisma hugged her back, still slightly confused.

"What's going on Sophie?" asked Charisma.

"You told him, didn't you?" asked Sophie.

"Told him what? What are you talking about?" asked Charisma.

"I saw him take the coffee mug. And you're glowing, Charisma," said Sophie. "If you put two and two together, it's not hard to figure it out."

"So you know?" asked Charisma.

"Mmhmm," said Sophie. "How far along?"

"Three months give or take a week," said Charisma.

"When did you tell him?" asked Sophie.

"This morning, on the way over here," said Charisma. "I was going to wait until tonight, but he got curious."

Sophie smiled, "When are you telling everyone else?"

"That is all up to Eliot," laughed Charisma.

"Oh, he's going to love that," laughed Sophie. "Now let's get you some breakfast and we will go out to lunch and talk."

Charisma smiled and chuckled as she walked out of the room and over to the stove. Eliot was putting the eggs on a plate when she walked up. Charisma smiled and grabbed the coffee mug. She was about to take a drink when she looked in the cup. Charisma huffed and put the mug back on the counter. Eliot chuckled and handed her the plate and kissed her cheek.

"Bastard," whispered Charisma as she grabbed a fork.

"But you love me," said Eliot.

"Not when you deprive me of caffeine," said Charisma.

"Guys, we got a new job," said Nate.

Charisma smiled as she grabbed her plate and headed towards the stairs. She was almost to them when Nate stopped her.

"We are going to need you, too, Charisma," said Nate.

Charisma's head snapped over to look at Nate, skepticism written all over it. Eliot's head jerked up from the stove and glared at Nate. Nate had to be kidding.

"I'm serious. We are going to need her," said Nate. "We need two grifters for this con."

"Why can't Parker do it, or Hardison," said Eliot.

"Because while Sophie and Charisma are working the mark, Parker will be doing what Parker does best and Hardison will be working on the security system," said Nate.

"Well, she can't do it," said Eliot.

"Eliot," said Sophie. "I'm sure she's more than capable."

"Who is the mark?" asked Eliot.

"Christopher Danvers. Irish Mob," said Nate.

"Eliot's right. I can't do it. Call Tara. I'm sure she could help," said Charisma as she bolted up the stairs.

"What is her problem?" asked Parker.

"Danvers has a knack at knowing how to get to people; what their weaknesses are," said Eliot. "That is how he has done so well."

"What weakness does Charisma have? Caffeine?" chuckled Hardison. "I've never seen her freak over anything else."

Eliot glared at the hacker as he walked over, "She didn't have anymore. She broke off all communication with her family when they moved to Ireland. Her brother was in a rival mob and was killed."

"You said she _didn't_ have any," said Nate. "What weakness does she have now?"

"Cause it certainly isn't you, no offense," said Hardison.

Eliot looked down at his coffee mug. He wasn't sure if Charisma wanted the team to know they were going to have a baby, but it was the only way to keep her out of the con.

"Eliot?" said Nate.

Eliot took a deep breath, "She's pregnant."

The whole team looked at him like he was crazy, everyone except Sophie. Sophie smiled as she walked over to Eliot and hugged him. Nate shook his head as he finished the rest of his drink. Parker jumped up and hugged Eliot and Hardison shook his hand. Charisma was standing at the rail watching everything. Nate really didn't seem happy about the news like everyone else did. She was defiantly going to have to talk to him.

Charisma grabbed her plate and walked back down the stairs when the meeting was over. She dropped the plate in the sink to rinse it off when Parker popped up out of nowhere.

"Hold shit," said Charisma. "Damn it, Parker."

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you congrats," said Parker.

"Thanks, just make more noise next time," said Charisma.

Parker smiled and walked back to the table to talk with Hardison about the con. Eliot walked over to Charisma and leaned on the counter next to her. Charisma watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Charisma.

"I had to tell the team," said Eliot.

"And? I wanted you to be the one to tell them," smiled Charisma.

"What? You're not mad?" asked Eliot.

"Nope. Now go get your battle plan ready," said Charisma kissing Eliot's cheek.

Eliot walked over to where Parker and Hardison were sitting. He pulled up a chair and got caught up on the plan. Charisma saw Nate walk towards the front door. She put the plate down on the counter and followed him out. Sophie saw her walk towards the door; Charisma gave her the 'stall Eliot if he asks' look as she closed the door.

"Nate, can we talk?" asked Charisma as she walked towards the stairs.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Nate.

"Why aren't you happy for me and Eliot?" asked Charisma.

"I am," said Nate.

"You're facial expression didn't say that when Eliot told ya'll," said Charisma. "In fact you looked upset about it."

"Look, Charisma. I'm happy for _you_, I am," said Nate.

"Just not Eliot?" asked Charisma.

"I didn't say that," said Nate.

"But it came out that way when you said you were happy for _me_," said Charisma. "Whether you like it or not, Eliot is going to be a father; to my baby. So suck it up and deal with it and be happy for him."

"You don't think I'm happy? I am, but I am concerned. What happens when I need him for a job and he gets hurt because he is worried about that baby? He needs to stay focused on the job," said Nate.

"You ass," said Charisma. "Eliot's head is where it needs to be all the time. If it's a job, he head is in the game. And if it is at home with me, his head is there."

Charisma turned around and walked back up the stairs to the apartment. She slammed the door as she walked back in, garnering attention from everyone; including Eliot. She stormed up the stairs, ignoring everyone. Eliot stood up to follow her, but Sophie stopped him.

"Give her time," said Sophie. "She'll tell you when she is ready."

****Five Months later****

Charisma was sitting on couch at Nate's place. She had promised Eliot that she would stay there while they finished up this con they were working on. Nate had left a COM for her just incase she needed them. She had just sat down and started a movie when she had to go to the bathroom.

"God, really?" said Charisma as she stood up.

Charisma waddled over to the bathroom and opened the door. She was about to close it when a gush of water came from between her legs. She was about to get pissed when she realized what it was.

"Really? Now. You want to come now!" said Charisma as she walked out of the bathroom.

She waddled over to the bag she had brought and grabbed extra clothes. She walked back in the bathroom and showered. She had changed clothes and was walking back to the couch when she was hit with the first contraction. Charisma doubled over in pain and grabbed the back of the couch as she waited it out. She finally reached the table and grabbed the COM. She put it in her ear and waited. When no one said anything she started talking.

"Guys, I know you are probably busy and all, but…Ahhhh," screamed Charisma as another contraction came.

"Charisma! Is everything alright?" asked Sophie.

"Where is Eliot?" asked Charisma.

"Right here, darlin'. What is it?" he asked.

"Baby," she said.

"What is it? I'm right here," he said again.

"No, not you. Shit…" said Charisma. "THE baby!"

"SHIT!" came the sound from all five parties.

"Yeah, now you get it," said Charisma.

"Where are you?" asker Eliot.

"Still at Nate's," replied Charisma.

"We are on the way, keep breathing," said Sophie.

"Uh-huh," said Charisma. "Hurry up!"

Charisma tried doing her Lamaze breathing, but it wasn't doing any good. There was no telling when they would get there either. They were on the other side of Boston. Charisma sat on the couch and waited she had pulled the COM out of her ear and leaned her head back. She was tired of listening to Eliot and Hardison argue.

Charisma looked at the clock, it had been ten minutes since she called them and they still weren't back. She put the COM in her ear and listened.

"Guys, could you hurryyyyyyy," said Charisma as another contraction hit.

"Call 911, Charisma," said Sophie. "We will meet you are the hospital."

Charisma grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"911, what is your emergency?" said the lady.

"Having a baby, by myself," huffed Charisma.

"Where are you located, Miss?" asked the lady.

Charisma gave the address and stayed on the phone while the ambulance made their way. Soon the ambulance was there and Charisma was being loaded into it. They floored it to the nearest hospital while trying to keep her calm.

Eliot could hear everything that was going on through the COM Charisma still had in her ear. He stepped on the gas in the truck and drove towards the hospital.

"Eliot, you need to slow down or you are going to be pulled over," said Nate.

Eliot took the COM out of his ear and kept driving. Hardison, who was ridding with him, told Nate to not bother talking to Eliot since he took the COM out. They all finally made it to the hospital. Eliot was the first one to the front counter.

"What room is Charisma Pierce in?" asked Eliot.

The lady behind the counter typed something into the computer before she answered him, "She is in Room 515, but you can't go in there right now."

"Why not?" asked Sophie.

"She is in the middle of labor," said the lady. "You can wait down here and I will send you up when they are done."

"You don't get it lady, that's my baby she is having," said Eliot.

"And it may be, but I can't let you up there. There is already two people in the room with her," said the lady.

"Who?" asked Sophie.

"Her father and her brother," said the lady.

Nate looked at Eliot, who looked like he wanted to hurt somebody.

"Eliot?" said Nate.

"He father died last month, and none of her brother's are in the state," said Eliot. "You need to get those two men out of there, NOW!"

Eliot took off for the stairs and ran up all five flights. He burst through the door and started looking for Charisma's room. He walked in the door to find Charisma laying in the bed and the two men corner in the doctor, who still had the baby.

"Hey," said Eliot as he walked in.

Both men turned and started throwing punches. Eliot had one already unconscious on the ground when security showed up. The doctor finally got the baby handed off to the nurses. Eliot walked over to Charisma and ran a hand across her cheek.

Charisma opened her eyes and saw Eliot standing over her. She smiled and reached a hand up to his hair.

"You're here," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

"I tried to wait," said Charisma. "I really did. But she is stubborn as hell. She is defiantly your daughter."

Eliot smiled as he kissed Charisma. The team walked in about the time the nurses handed the baby to Charisma. Charisma took the baby and unfolded the blanket. She counted all the fingers and toes before she smiled.

"Your baby is very healthy," said the nurse.

Eliot smiled as he looked at the girl. Nate came over and shook Eliot's hand. Sophie walked over and hugged him before she smiled at Charisma.

"What's her name?" asked Parker.

"Yes, what is her name?" asked Sophie.

"Madeline Claire Spencer," said Charisma looking at the litter girl.

"Beautiful name," said Sophie.

"I though you were going to go with Pollyanna," said Parker.

"No," said Eliot.

"You can name you baby that whenever you have one," said Charisma.

"Okay," smiled Parker.

Charisma looked up at Parker as she smiled, rocking on her feet.

"Parker, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Charisma.

"Nope," said Parker.

"Then why are you so happy?" asked Charisma.

"No reason," said Parker.

"You can't steal a baby," said Eliot.

"I wasn't going to," said Parker.

"Then what is it?" asked Sophie.

"This time next year, I'm gonna have one," said Parker.

"What?" said Hardison looking at her like she was crazy.

In fact everyone was looking at the thief like she was insane, well, more so than usual. Sophie walked over to Parker and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. Sophie unfolded it and read over it.

"Oh, my god," said Sophie.

"What? What is it?" asked Hardison.

"She's adopted a little girl from Vietnam," said Sophie.

Everyone looked at Parker, even baby Madeline.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Eliot.

"Nope," said parker.

Hardison grabbed Parker's arm and pulled her from the room. He was defiantly going to talk to her about this. Eliot shook his head as charisma laughed. They looked down at their daughter and smiled as she yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"That seems like a really good idea," said Charisma.

"We will see you both tomorrow," said Sophie as they walked out of the room.

Eliot smiled as he took his daughter from Charisma and placed her in the tiny bassinet. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Charisma. She smiled up at him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you ever do that to me again, I'm going to kill you," said Charisma.

"I think I can change your mind," said Eliot as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
